My Dirty Little Secret
by Snowluvr410
Summary: There is a secret that only a few people at JKP Middle School know about, but that is about to change and the lives of two people will change. Will they be able to get through it together or will the rocky road tear them apart? Read and find out!
1. The Waiting

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

Author's Note: Just an idea I came up with while watching the show. Its an AU but not very AU, just a little bit XD.

Summary: There is a secret that only a few people at JKP Middle School know about, but thats all about to change, whether they want it to or not.

Ch 1: The Waiting

Waiting was hard. I'm an impatient person and waiting for something like this just made it worse. As soon as this class was over there would be a twenty minute mid-morning break for every student in school and then I would finally be able to see my special somebody. However, that was in half an hour and science always ran on and on forever.

I felt somebody nudge me in the side and I looked over to see Coconut Head gesturing to the teacher, Mr. Sweeny, who was looking directly at me.

"Well, Mr. Bigby?" Oh crap! I was too busy looking at the clock to hear his question, let alone what he had been lecturing us on.

"Uuuh...."

"Thats detention Mr. Bigby! Maybe that'll teach you to pay attention in class!" I groaned in annoyance because now I would have to spend my lunch period in detention when I could be doing something _much_ better. I heard the rest of the kids in my class snicker at my misfortune.

Half an hour later of pretending to pay attention and doodling in my notebook, the bell finally rang and I dashed out of the classroom to the custodian's closet. Once I reached it, I entered and saw Gordy.

"Hey Gordy!"

"Hey Ned!" he was bent over some weird contraption.

"What is that?"

"This is a weasel trap that I bought off of ebay! I'm finally gonna catch that weasel!"

"Oh, good luck with that! I would offer to help, but you-know-who is gonna be here in a few minutes."

"Oh yeah, its Monday huh? Today you meet in here, well, I'll be out of here in a minute or so." A minute later, Gordy took his weird contraption and left to pursue his favorite hobby, chasing down the weasel. We all knew he wouldn't catch it, but it was fun to watch.

"Later." I waited a few more moments before I heard someone knock on the door. I smiled at the special knock we had come up with and I called out.

"Hey Ned."

"Hey Loomer." He grinned and sat down next to me on a bucket. "How was your morning?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Except you getting in trouble, that bites." I deflated.

"Yeah, guess we can't hang out during lunch today. Sorry."

"Nah thats cool. How bout after school?" He asked hopefully and I nearly laughed.

"Sorry, Cookie, Mose, and I are going to a movie. We're gonna see 'Mutant Ants Attack'." It was a little funny to see his face fall, but he immediately smiled again.

"Guess I can't take you to see that this weekend then. I'll haveta find something else to do." I smiled in return.

"I'm sure you'll find something fun to do." He reached his hand up and took mine in his and squeezed it.

"I gotta surprise for you." I squeezed it back and smiled at him, causing him to turn his head away. It always made me smile because he was so shy with me but totally different when in public. It was amusing to see the school rebel/bad boy be shy and sweet.

"Here." I snapped back to attention when he placed something in my lap. I looked down to see a small cardboard box. I raised my brow at him, but he just gestured to open it. I did so and smiled when I saw that it was full of brownies, my favorite. I picked one up and took a bite. It was warm still, and gooey, just how I liked them and I couldn't hold back my noises of pleasure.

"Oh, these are soooo good. Where did you get them?" Loomer smiled.

"I made them during first period."

"You made these?!" I was honestly shocked. I didn't know he could bake so well.

"Well, I had a little help, but yeah, I mixed them and stuff." I nodded and ate another one before pausing in thought. "Whats wrong? Did they make you sick? Ah man, I knew I shoulda made something easier-"

"No, they are fine, but don't you have math first period?" He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah, I skipped it." I crossed my arms and tried to give my most stern look. "Don't worry, Coconut Head is gonna let me borrow his notes!" I sighed.

"Still, you shouldn't be ditching classes. You know what'll happen if you fail anymore classes!" His face contorted into one of anger and disgust as he thought about what his father would do if he failed another class.

"Military School. Yuck."

"Yeah, so go to class!"

"I know, I know, but I wanted to ask you something and the brownies would probably help me out."

"What is it?" I looked at him suspiciously. His face started to go a little red and he started to fiddle with his fingers, his nervous habit.

"Um, well, we've been, um, 'together' for about half a week, and, well," he paused in his stuttering and I let him collect his thoughts. This was obviously important to him for him to be so nervous. He seemed to strengthen his resolve because when he looked up again, he had a determined look in his eye. "I don't want to pressure you and if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I wanna take us to the next level. We've been 'together' for half a week, I've enjoyed it too, and all we've done is hold hands and hug. I want to, ya know, um, well, forget it. If I can't ask for it, how will I ever be able to _do_ it." I almost laughed but held it back for his sake.

"Loomer, do you want to kiss?"

"Well, if you want to, that would be, um, nice." I chuckled.

"I was wondering when we could. If we didn't soon, I would be forced to jump you." He smirked.

"That wouldn't have been so bad, maybe I should wait?" I hit his shoulder and mock-glared at him.

"Do you wanna do this or not!?" He held up his hands in surrender.

"Of course I do! I was only joking!"

"Good, now lets go before break is over." He nodded and leaned in. I leaned in to meet him and we were about to make contact when the nob on the door twisted and somebody clumsily entered. We both jumped apart, eyes wide. We both let out a sigh when we saw it was only Gordy.

"Hey, break is over. Thought I would let you know so you aren't late." We both nodded and grabbed our stuff.

"Hey can you give us a minute?" I asked. Gordy nodded and left. Once he was gone, I grabbed Loomer's black shirt and tugged him down to my level. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, I kissed him clumsily. It was short and chaste, but the so-called 'spark' that everyone talked about was there. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you this afternoon. Thanks for the brownies." I left him standing there and walked out into the thinning hallway.

Snowluvr410: Thats all folks! Review and stuff! Thanks for reading! Peace!


	2. Sugar, We're Goin Down

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

LTJM: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know its different, but I wanted to test my limits as a writer ya know? Try new stuff and this idea just hit me, so yeah, I wrote it!

Ch 2: Sugar, We're Goin Down

Later that day, during afternoon break, I was supposed to meet Loomer in the Custodian's closet but the leach on my arm known as Missy was delaying me. For the past six minutes and thirty-five seconds to be exact, but whose counting? I knew that Loomer would be there already waiting, probably using random objects as a drum set and playing to his own rhythm. Such a simple person, but thats why I like him. He isn't demanding, annoying, or prissy, like some people that leach onto my arm at inopportune moments, _Missy_. I tried to pry away from her while she blabbered on about things that I could care less about and I could only hope that Loomer wouldn't get restless and leave.

By now a third of the break was already over and I was actively trying to put distance between the leach and I, but that girl was stronger than me, unfortunately. I had to think of something to distract her long enough to get away and soon, or I was going to spend the whole break with Missy and that just didn't sound appealing, especially when Loomer was waiting for me to finish what was started this morning.

'I gotta get outta here! Oh look, something shiny!' "Hey, Missy look at that, its way prettier than you!"

"What! Must destroy!" Thankfully, she didn't throw me to the ground too hard. I got up, ignoring the pain in my back, and limped as fast as I could to the custodian's closet. I skipped past the special knock and threw myself though the door. When I turned around, Loomer was trying to hide behind some shelves at the back of the small room. Key word, trying.

"What are you doing?" He sheepishly came out from behind the shelves.

"Well, you didn't exactly knock, and I don't usually hang out in here, sooo..."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"No prob, but, if I may, what the hell took you so long?"

"Well, Missy-"

"Enough said." We both chuckled and then an awkward silence followed for a few moments, "So,"

"So."

"Well, I was thinking about earlier and thought it would be cool to, maybe, do it again?"

"I guess that would be cool." We both sat down and turned to each other. We sat there for a few moments awkwardly.

"This is a little weird." I said after the awkwardness got to me.

"Yeah. Maybe we should try it somewhere else, I mean, this is a janitor's closet and anyone can just walk in at any minute."

"Thats true." I was a bit disappointed but I was also worried about being caught. This was probably for the best. "So."

"How about we hang out tomorrow night? At the movie theater?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later?" he nodded and just when I turned around to leave, he tugged me back. "Wha-" I was cut off by Loomer kissing me. It wasn't any smoother than our first but it still felt nice and it lasted longer as well.

"Gordy, theres....a...spill." We both pulled away stunned. Standing there was our Principle and he looked very unhappy. "Both of you. To the office!" We both looked to each other. 'Shit.' When we walked out of the closet, it looked like the whole school was watching from the hallway when it was only a few students scurrying to class and we both knew what they were all whispering about. When we reached the office, both of our parents were called, and we were left in the hall. A few students walked by, pointing and whispering, no doubt having heard already. News travels fast and by the end of the next period, everybody would know about Loomer and I.

"This was not how I was planning to come out of the closet." Loomer said trying to lighten up the mood. I chuckled half-heartedly.

"No doubt. I wasn't planning on telling my parents for a long time either." I paused, dread filling me up. "What do you think your parents will say?" I was nervous, his parents might send him away.

"They won't be happy, I know that. My dad will probably disown me." He said it so easily, I wondered if he was trying to make jokes again, but the look in his eyes told me he was serious.

"Lets hope not." I didn't see any point in hiding, so I grabbed his hand tightly and gave him a smile of encouragement. He half-heartedly returned it.

"What about your parents?" I shrugged.

"They will be disappointed, probably ground me, but they will get over it. My cousin Gary is gay, they will get over it."

We sat there for about half an hour before my parents showed up. If they didn't know why they were here before, they probably figured it out when they saw Loomer and I holding hands. They went into the office and came back out five minutes later. They motioned me to come with them and I gave Loomer's hand a squeeze.

"Tell me what happens later. Bye." I gave his cheek a kiss and slowly got up to leave with my parents. I looked back to see him slumped in his seat, eyes glued to the ground, no doubt defeated already. I could only hope that everything would turn out okay.

Thats all folks! Review please! Peace!


	3. Blurry

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

LTJM: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you like it! I'm kind of worried that it doesn't flow well enough but I think every author has something they are worried about, right? Haha, anyway, if there is something you want to see happen in the fic, I can try to fit it in if it meshes well because I'm still in the process of figuring out the details of the story, so if there is something you wanna see, just let me know! Peace!

Ch 3: Blurry

Loomer's POV

I watched Ned leave solemnly for a few moments than averted my gaze to the floor. My mother wouldn't be here for another ten or twenty minutes. I knew what my father would do and my mother would go along with it because she has never stood up to him and she never will.

I wouldn't be sent off to military school because they don't let people like me into the military and homosexual people are worse than dirt in my father's opinion. If I'm lucky, I will be able to pack up some stuff before I'm kicked out.

I waited for the fifteen minutes before I saw my mother walk in. My father was working and wouldn't find out about this until my mother told him later. She walked into the office, not even looking at me. This wasn't unusual. I got in trouble a lot but this wasn't like the other times.

She came back out five minutes later with an extremely shocked look on her face, bet she didn't see that coming. The ride home was quiet, and nothing was said when we did finally arrive home. She was ignoring me because once my father found out, I would be gone and there wouldn't be anything to ignore. I shook my head and walked to my room, I needed to pack.

It must have been fifteen minutes before I heard the front door open and then slam closed. Another great day at work, I suppose. I zipped up my duffel bag and grabbed my backpack, both full of clothes and other things that I didn't want to leave behind. Just when I reached to open my door it swung open and hit me square in the forehead. I grunted and stumbled backwards.

"So you decided to ditch class twice in one day, just to go necking with some boy! I never thought my own son would turn out to be a fag! Thought I taught you better than that!" As soon as I collected myself from the hit by the door, I felt something else hit me right in the cheek. Before I realized it was my father's fist, another one hit me dead center in the face, causing a sickening crunch to come from my nose. I remember falling to the ground, one kick blurred into three, and just when I thought I would lose conscious, he stopped.

"Now get out of my house, fag." He may have spit on me, but I wasn't completely coherent. I probably laid there for twenty minutes before I was able to stand up completely without keeling over. Thankfully my bags weren't too heavy or I wouldn't get anywhere. Slowly I made my way out of the house, down the driveway, and toward the park. I figured I could give Ned a call once I got there. It took me an hour to make a fifteen minute trip and by the time I plopped down on a bench, I was sore and I hoped that I wouldn't have to walk anywhere else anytime soon. I took out my cell phone, scrolled to Ned's number, and hit send. He picked up after two rings and greeted me.

"How'd it go?" I asked, trying to speak normally but my swollen jaw was making it very hard.

"I'm grounded for skipping class and my parents were a little weirded out about me being gay but they'll get over it by dinner time. How'd yours take it?" I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want him to know right now. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah. They kicked me out." I heard a loud thump and could only assume that he dropped the phone in shock. There was some shuffling and then his voice came on again.

"What are you gonna do now? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do or where I'm gonna stay. I'm at the park right now, so I'm probably gonna stay here tonight and see if I can find a place to stay tomorrow." There was a pause on the other side of the line and I knew Ned was thinking and I had a good idea what he was thinking, too.

"Stay here. My parents probably won't mind if you stay on the couch." Bless you Ned.

"I don't know, do you really think they would want me staying there?"

"Just ditch the leather jacket, smile nice and big, and they will welcome you with open arms." I was already pulling my jacket off and stuffing it into my bag.

"Done." I heard him chuckle and started to laugh as well before my side started to hurt and I coughed instead.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, so, do you want me to ask my mom to come pick you up or, do you wanna walk?" I didn't really want to walk but getting a ride and letting his mother see my condition wasn't very appealing either.

"I can walk, it isn't that far and it'll give you more time to convince your parents. Plus they will have a harder time saying no if I show up on your doorstep, right?"

"Right, see you in a little while then." he chuckled and hung up the phone.

I hung up as well and grudgingly stood up. It was painful at first to walk, but eventually my muscles started to get a little numb, so it wasn't too bad, but the sun was going down and it was starting to get really cold, after all it was late September. That helped with the numbing process but I was shivering now and I'm pretty sure my lips were turning purple.

I was half tempted to get my jacket back out but I didn't want Ned's parents to think I was some bad boy that went around getting into fights, which wasn't entirely untrue, but I already had mass bruises and I didn't want them to think I picked a fight on purpose. They wouldn't let me stay there and they sure as hell wouldn't let me date their only son. So I endured.

When I did finally reach Ned's house, it was almost dark, my limbs were practically frozen, and I'm pretty sure I caught hypothermia. I rung the door bell and heard someone shout.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" It was Ned of course. "What took you so...long?" The transition from a look of happiness to the look of horror that crossed his face would have made me laugh if I could but at this point I'm not sure I could do much of anything.

"Honey, is it that boy you were talking...about? Oh Good Lord! What happened to you young man?!"

"Daddy didn't take it so well." I muttered sarcastically before crumpling to the ground, legs no longer able to hold me up.

Oooh, Angsty McAngstfish! Hopefully that turned out alright! Well, thanks for reading and hopefully you will review, because reviews are like cookies...AWESOME! Anyway, please review! Peace!


	4. Drowning Lessons

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

LTJM: Yeah, poor Loomer, but hold your breath because it might just get worse. Don't worry, things will get better....or will they? Anyway, thanks for the review! Peace!

Ch 4: Drowning Lessons

"_Fag! Fag! Fag!" the blurry faces around me chanted over and over. I felt myself spinning around and around. The faces blurring more and more until only words and sounds could penetrate my senses. The sounds of jeering and the word fag echoed throughout my mind over and over. My eyes saw black and the noises stopped abruptly. _

_A small light appeared, chasing away the darkness inch by inch until I could see four shadowy figures standing before me. I looked around by it looked like I was standing on an invisible platform in the middle of pitch black. The four figures before me seemed to float more than stand and I had yet to see their faces. Two were about the same height and standing closer together than the other two. The middle one was taller and bulkier and the last was shorter than all three and smaller in stature. There was no noise, not even breathing. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. _

"_Your worse than dirt, fag. Your going to Hell. You'll never be happy. Pray for death, fag, pray." came a familiar low gravelly voice. _

_'Dad, your wrong, your going to Hell!' I wanted to say, but I felt like I wasn't in control of my body. It felt cold and numb, unmoving. The only thing that seemed to work was my eyes and ears, for I could hear and see my father. His figure was illuminated in light and he began to laugh. _

"_Your wrong. Die." I didn't remember seeing him carrying a knife, but he had one in his hand as he lifted his arm and threw it. It flew in slow motion toward my face but I couldn't move out of the way, I was frozen to the spot. _

_'No!' _

"NO!" I shot up and blinked rapidly. It wasn't dark or cold anymore, quite the opposite, but I was unfamiliar with my surroundings. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and turned to my left. A woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties, moved her hand back to her lap and smiled gently at me.

"You have a fever, a broken nose, a few broken bones, and a lot of bruising. You should lay down, your ribs aren't in very good shape." Just as she said that several spasms shot through my body causing immense pain. I groaned and let her lower me back down onto the couch I was laying on.

"Where am I?" I winced at how weak I sounded and the pain that speaking caused on my face.

"Your safe, I'm Laura Bigby. I believe your dating my son." she said slyly, not a spark of disgust on her face. I managed to quirk my lips in a small semblance of a smile.

"Yeah." The silence that followed was extremely awkward and I was about to fall asleep again when she spoke up.

"What happened Billy?" I snapped my eyes open and swallowed nervously. "Don't worry, I'm a therapist, whatever you tell me will stay confidential unless you wish otherwise. I'll treat you just like any other patient." 'Oh Lord, a shrink?! Just my luck...'

"I was kicked out and then I got into a fight at the park. Its no big deal." It was a lame story and I knew she knew I was lying, but she didn't push it, thankfully.

"Okay, get some sleep. You aren't going to school tomorrow."

"What about Ned?" I doubted him going to school alone was going to be pleasant. She smiled wryly.

"He isn't either." My face must have shown my confusion because she chuckled.

"We need somebody to take care of you while my husband and I are at work. Ned was happy to volunteer. Now sleep." I yawned and snuggled into the covers.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I heard her get up and walk away before falling into another fitful sleep.

_I opened my eyes to see three shadowed figures. My father was gone but his laughter still rang through the air. Low and sinister. His body was gone but it felt like he was all around me. It felt like I was being watched but I couldn't turn my head to look around. I was still standing on the blackness but the 'air' around me felt heavier, more suffocating.  
_

"_Poor little gay boy. Mommy and daddy don't love you anymore. You don't have any friends now. Your reputation is gone, don't ever show your face around here again, or we just might bash it in." The two silhouettes were illuminated and I saw my two friends Jerry and Buzz taunting me. Their laughter mixed in with my fathers making a loud raucous noise that was beginning to make my head hurt. _

_The chanting began again, getting louder every passing moment. I heard the jeering and laughter multiply until it felt like I was in a small room packed with hundreds of people just laughing at me. Taunting me. Chanting 'Fag' over and over. The sounds bounced around in my skull until I thought my head would explode. _

_I felt claustrophobia overcome me and my throat constricted restricting each breath. I was drowning in the noise and I still couldn't move my body, just stare hopelessly as my 'friends' laughed and taunted me. They pointed and doubled over in laughter just like all those times I wedgied or tripped a kid. _

_'No stop it!' The chanting, taunting, and my father's sinister laugh warped around me, becoming louder and faster every second. I felt like my head was going to split open and something warm trickled down my neck on each side, pooling at my collarbone. Blood. MY. Blood. _

"Agh, NO!" I ignored the pain that lanced through my head and chest as I struggled to gather my breath. I was gripping so hard my knuckles were white and my fingernails were tearing through the thin blanket and digging into my palms.

"Loomer, relax! It was just a dream!" My head shot to my left to see Ned looking worriedly at me. He placed his hands on mine and I relaxed them. He turned my hands over and grimaced at the wounds my fingernails created. "Lay down, I'll go get the first aid box."

I gingerly laid back, careful not to move to much. I reached my hands up to my neck and ears and sighed in relief when I felt no blood. I looked back up when Ned sat down again.

"Gimme your hands." I held them out and he clumsily cleaned and bandaged them. "That should be alright until my dad gets back. Hes the one that checked you over. Hes a doctor."

"So your moms a shrink and your dads a doctor? Damn."

"Yeah, its really unfortunate. I can't hide anything from my mom and my dad can tell when I'm faking a sickness." I snorted and he grinned.

"Yeah, just horrible." I joked. There was silence for a little while and we just watched the television until Ned broke it.

"So your dad..."

"...yeah."

"I'm sorry." I had to grin, Ned was too nice.

"It isn't your fault."

"Well, in a round about way, it is my fault." I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He was sporting a guilty look.

"How do you figure?" I was amused and couldn't wait to hear his reasoning.

"Well, if I hadn't said yes when you asked me out, you wouldn't be in this situation! Or if I hadn't came to the closet so late we wouldn't have been caught! Its my fault we got caught!" I was kind of hurt. 'He regrets being with me?' Instead of showing my hurt, I glared.

"If thats how you feel then maybe we shouldn't be together." Ned looked lost for a moment before looking shocked.

"What?! I don't want to break up!"

"Well, you obviously regret getting together!"

"No I don't! I'm glad we are together, I really like you! Besides, if there was ever a time to stick together, now would be that time!" I felt my anger drain away but I was still a little hurt.

"I like you too."

"So we aren't breaking up?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Naw, we aren't breaking up." He smiled back and leaned over to kiss my forehead lightly.

"Good." We sat in silence again watching TV when Ned broke the silence again, looking excited about something. "This is great!"

"What is?"

"We just had our first real fight! We're an official couple now!" If I was in one of those anime shows I love to watch all the time, I would have a huge sweat drop on my head.

"Uh, we weren't before?"

"Well, I guess technically speaking, yes we were, but now its like we just crossed the first bump in the road and we are closer now, right?" I couldn't help but snort, Ned was such a girl.

"Your such a girl, Ned." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, how do you think everyone at school is taking the news?" For a moment I thought back to my dreams, but shook that out of my head. I can't think like that.

"I don't know. I would hope that people are okay with it, but I've never been one for wishful thinking." Ned seemed to think about it before smiling.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be alright. If nothing else, we've got each other." I smiled at how corny he just sounded.

"As corny as that was, your right, and that is good enough for me." After that we just sat in silence together, enjoying the companionship, and watching TV. After a while I fell asleep again.

_I sighed in annoyance when I recognized my surroundings. Another dream. Crap. _

_Only one silhouette stood in front of me and it was completely quiet, thankfully. I waited patiently for whatever this silhouette was going to say, silently pleading for something positive, but that would've been to good to be true. _

"_Its too much pressure. You'll break and let the only person who still cares for you down. He'll be crushed. He'll hate you forever. You have no one. Your a failure in everything that you do. Your a curse that brings misery to everything you touch." The figure stayed in the dark but I didn't need to see to know who it was._

_'Ned, don't say that. We're in this together, right?' I wished so hard I could speak. If there was anyone I needed on my side, it was Ned. _

"_You'll sink under the pressure soon enough. You won't be able to handle it. Your a failure, always have been, always will be. Failure." I was sinking. I felt an unnatural weight on my shoulders, like the gravity had been turned up enough so that I couldn't lift my arms, or even a finger. My head fell to my chest under the unknown weight. My feet were slowly sinking into the blackness, one tiny bit after another. _

_I could only watch as the seconds ticked by like hours and each second my body sank more. I couldn't look up and I couldn't struggle. I was frozen in place. Complete silence encompassed me. At least with the noises from before, I knew I was alive, but it was so quiet and still now. I realized that the pressure on my body wasn't just from above, it was all around me. It was crushing my torso, so I couldn't breath, I couldn't even blink. I felt the same warmth slide down my neck from both of my ears and down my chin from my nose. I could see the droplets of blood fall from me in slow motion and disappear into the darkness with the rest of me._

_I was now hip deep in darkness. My hands were completely submerged and it felt like gel. The blood pouring from my ears and nose continued to flow and I wondered if I would bleed to death before suffocating in the gel. The drops fell methodically, creating a dripping noise that was slowly driving me insane. _

_I wondered if Ned was still standing there, watching me slowly sink to my death. Thats all I could do now. Think. And Think. Nothing responded to my commands to move. I could only watch as the darkness crept up my torso slowly and think. _

_The darkness had swallowed my body up to my neck. I stopped thinking a while back and just watched. _

_Closer. _

_Up to my chin. _

_Over my mouth. _

_Filling up my nostrils. _

_My eyelids slide shut. _

_Almost there- _

"_Wake up!" came a small echo.  
_

_'What?' I wanted to open my eyes, but the gel was sealing them shut.  
_

"_Jesus, wake up!" the echo came again, louder this time.  
_

_'I can't.' I willed my eyes to open up with every last bit of strength, but they wouldn't.  
_

"_WAKE UP!" the words were loud and pleading. They didn't echo and it sounded like they were shouted right in my ear. My eyes slowly opened.  
_

"What the-? Ned?" Ned's face was inches from mine. He looked frightened and scared, like he was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"You stopped breathing...."

......What will happen next!?!?! You'll only know if you read the next chapter or read whats below and use your imagination! Whatever works!

I love twists, but poor Loomer! In the next one Ned gets some angst, too! Yay for Angst! But I also love me some Fluff, so yay for Fluff!


	5. Therapy

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

LTJM: Thanks for the review! And don't worry, this one won't be so angsty and even has a little fluff! So enjoy!

Ch 5: Therapy

Ned's POV

A few minutes before Loomer woke up.

I was seriously freaking out. One minute Loomer was leaning on me, snoring peacefully and then he just stopped. For a moment I thought he woke up, but when I looked over he was still asleep. I figured he just stopped snoring and went back to watching TV, but something was off. I could no longer feel his breathe on my neck where his head was resting.

I pushed him off of me and laid him down. His chest wasn't rising or falling. I put my ear to his mouth, just in case his breathing was just really light, but there was nothing coming out.

"Oh God. What am I gonna do!" I was panicking. I didn't know mouth to mouth! I'm an 8th grader for Pete's Sake! I could feel tear pricking at my eyes, this couldn't be happening!

"Oh, Loomer you gotta wake up!" I gripped his shoulders and gave him a small shake, he was still injured and if-WHEN he woke up, I didn't want him to be in too much pain.

"Jesus, wake up!" Another shake. Still nothing. 'Oh God!'

"WAKE UP!" His eyes flickered and then opened up slowly. 'Oh thank God!'

"What the-? Ned?" He surveyed my face for a moment in confusion, "What's wrong?" I almost wanted to laugh. He had no idea he had been dead for the last couple minutes.

"You stopped breathing..." My voice hitched and I couldn't say anything else without fear of breaking down crying. His eyes widened considerably and his mouth dropped. It would've been comical if the situation were different.

"What?" His voice was small and full of fear, like he didn't want to believe something truly horrifying.

"You...you were....dead for the last three minutes. At least, thats what I think happens when you stop breathing!" I couldn't help but be a little ticked off. I don't know why, but I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs in anger and agony. He could've-_He Was DEAD!_ His brows furrowed in thought and I wanted to shake him in frustration.

I wasn't _in love_ with Loomer, more along the lines of 'has deep affection toward', but in that moment, I wanted to scream at him for dieing. I should be glad he woke up, but I was just so mad and hurt and _scared_.

"Its just like in the dream." I heard him whisper. He dreamed that he DIED! This was just more than my patience could handle.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!? Dream?! What dream?!" He went back to thinking and I had to get up. I couldn't be next to him right now for fear that I would do something that I would really regret. So I paced.

"I've been having these weird as hell dreams ever since I crashed on your doorstep last night. In the first one, my dad tried to kill me, but I woke up. The second one I was bleeding and it felt like my head was going to explode, but I woke up. This last one, I was sinking and bleeding, and I could only watch it happen. I was in so far that I couldn't breathe...and then I...woke up." I stopped pacing and he looked up at me in confusion and fear. "I don't know whats going on." All of the anger and maliciousness melted away as I looked at him. Loomer was seldom scared of anything, really, honest to goodness, _scared_. It didn't help that I was scared either.

"Me either." I sat down and he sat up. He looked like he was going to say something but shook his head. "What is it?"

"I'm...I'm just...." he trailed off but I knew what he wanted to say.

"Scared?" he nodded, "Me too." He hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder, sighing in relief when I didn't show any signs of pushing him off. I smiled and grabbed his left hand with mine.

"I am so messed up." he muttered into my neck and I snorted.

"Maybe you need a shrink? My moms pretty good." he snorted and shook his head a little bit.

"Yeah, she already tried to give me therapy. No offense, but I think I can handle my own problems."

"None taken, but if your dreams are trying to kill you and actually succeeding, maybe thats a sign that you should talk to somebody that can help you."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I'm just not used to expressing my feelings, let alone talking about them. Guys don't do that sort of thing."

"I do."

"Your point?" I rolled my eyes and he snorted, "But, I'll try it out. It wouldn't hurt anything and I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon."

"Good idea."

"So, should I tell you or...what?"

"I think you should tell my mom, she might be able to help you. I'd like it if you told me, but telling it twice will probably be hard, and I can wait until mom gets home. You can tell us both at once." He nodded and I turned on the TV to distract us until my mom got home.

When my mom came home we had changed positions. We were laying along the couch, Loomer on the bottom, my head on his shoulder, avoiding his bruised rib cage. We were watching some cheesy horror film that had Loomer laughing so hard he was hacking and coughing.

"I guess your feeling better Billy."

"Yes ma'am, thanks to you and your husband."

"What about me? I helped." I said jokingly indignant.

"Oh yes, thank you for not feeding me and letting me starve to death." The last word made us both go silent, the room filling with tension. My mom furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sorry." He lightly petted my head in apology.

"Its fine." I whispered.

"Somethings up. What is it?" My mom asked crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed as Loomer carefully sat up, me following suit.

"Um, Mrs. Bigby-"

"Laura."

"Right, Laura, theres something that I need to talk to you about."

"Do you want Ned's mother, or the therapist?"

"Um, whomever will help the most, but I would appreciate it if we kept it confidential." She smiled and sat down on the table in front of the couch.

"That I can do." She picked up the notebook and pencil that I had left on the table last night while doing my homework and waited patiently for Loomer to start. He looked to me nervously and I nodded my head and smiled encouragingly. He smiled back and cleared his throat.

"I lied last night when you asked what happened to me. Well, partially. My dad did kick me out but he did all of this, too." He swept his arm in front of himself, talking about his bruised and beaten torso and face. "Hes not too fond of...."

"Homosexuals?" My mom supplied.

"Yeah, that." He paused and I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and started again, "Last night I had this really strange dream.

**Here is where I recount the dream, so if you don't want to read it again, please scroll down to the 'end dream sequence'! **

"_Fag! Fag! Fag!" the blurry faces around me chanted over and over. I felt myself spinning around and around. The faces blurring more and more until only words and sounds could penetrate my senses. The sounds of jeering and the word fag echoed throughout my mind over and over. My eyes saw black and the noises stopped abruptly. _

_A small light appeared, chasing away the darkness inch by inch until I could see four shadowy figures standing before me. I looked around but it looked like I was standing on an invisible platform in the middle of pitch black. The four figures before me seemed to float more than stand and I had yet to see their faces. Two were about the same height and standing closer together than the other two. The middle one was taller and bulkier and the last was shorter than all three and smaller in stature. There was no noise, not even breathing. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. _

"_Your worse than dirt, fag. Your going to Hell. You'll never be happy. Pray for death, fag, pray." came a familiar low gravelly voice. _

_'Dad, your wrong, your going to Hell!' I wanted to say, but I felt like I wasn't in control of my body. It felt cold and numb, unmoving. The only thing that seemed to work was my eyes and ears, for I could hear and see my father. His figure was illuminated in light and he began to laugh. _

"_Your wrong. Die." I didn't remember seeing him carrying a knife, but he had one in his hand as he lifted his arm and threw it. It flew in slow motion toward my face but I couldn't move out of the way, I was frozen to the spot. _

_'No!' _

**End Dream Sequence**

Thats when I woke up. You were there." My mom nodded and wrote something down. I wasn't sure I wanted to listen to the rest of his dreams, but I knew I needed to.

"So this dream-"

"That was only the first one. There were two more." My mom nodded and waited for him to continue. "The second one occurred after you left me to sleep.

**Another dream~scroll down if you don't want to read it!**

_I opened my eyes to see three shadowed figures. My father was gone but his laughter still rang through the air. Low and sinister. His body was gone but it felt like he was all around me. It felt like I was being watched but I couldn't turn my head to look around. I was still standing on the blackness but the 'air' around me felt heavier, more suffocating._

"_Poor little gay boy. Mommy and daddy don't love you anymore. You don't have any friends now. Your reputation is gone, don't ever show your face around here again, or we just might bash it in." The two silhouettes were illuminated and I saw my two friends Jerry and Buzz taunting me. Their laughter mixed in with my fathers making a loud raucous noise that was beginning to make my head hurt. _

_The chanting began again, getting louder every passing moment. I heard the jeering and laughter multiply until it felt like I was in a small room packed with hundreds of people just laughing at me. Taunting me. Chanting 'Fag' over and over. The sounds bounced around in my skull until I thought my head would explode. _

_I felt claustrophobia overcome me and my throat constricted restricting each breath. I was drowning in the noise and I still couldn't move my body, just stare hopelessly as my 'friends' laughed and taunted me. They pointed and doubled over in laughter just like all those times I wedgied or tripped a kid. _

_'No stop it!' The chanting, taunting, and my father's sinister laugh warped around me, becoming louder and faster every second. I felt like my head was going to split open and something warm trickled down my neck on each side, pooling at my collarbone. Blood. MY. Blood. _

**End Dream Sequence**

Ned was there when I woke up." He pointed to me and my mother looked at me.

"What was he doing while he slept? Was he tossing and turning or showing any other signs of unrest?" I thought back to earlier today.

"No, he looked pretty peaceful, except he was gripping the blanket so hard his fingernails were tearing into his palms. He woke up shouting 'No'."

"He also shouted that when he woke up from the first one." She wrote something else down and smiled at Loomer. "You said there was another one?"

"Um, y-yeah. Ned and I, we...um.." I jumped in when he trailed off.

"We just had a fight and them made up, we were watching TV when he fell asleep."

"Yeah. So I fell asleep.

**Another dream sequence, you know what to do!**

_I sighed in annoyance when I recognized my surroundings. Another dream. Crap. _

_Only one silhouette stood in front of me and it was completely quiet, thankfully. I waited patiently for whatever this silhouette was going to say, silently pleading for something positive, but that would've been to good to be true. _

"_Its too much pressure. You'll break and let the only person who still cares for you down. He'll be crushed. He'll hate you forever. You have no one. Your a failure in everything that you do. Your a curse that brings misery to everything you touch." The figure stayed in the dark but I didn't need to see to know who it was._

_'Ned, don't say that. We're in this together, right?' I wished so hard I could speak. If there was anyone I needed on my side, it was Ned. _

"_You'll sink under the pressure soon enough. You won't be able to handle it. Your a failure, always have been, always will be. Failure." I was sinking. I felt an unnatural weight on my shoulders, like the gravity had been turned up enough so that I couldn't lift my arms, or even a finger. My head fell to my chest under the unknown weight. My feet were slowly sinking into the blackness, one tiny bit after another. _

_I could only watch as the seconds ticked by like hours and each second my body sank more. I couldn't look up and I couldn't struggle. I was frozen in place. Complete silence encompassed me. At least with the noises from before, I knew I was alive, but it was so quiet and still now. I realized that the pressure on my body wasn't just from above, it was all around me. It was crushing my torso, so I couldn't breath, I couldn't even blink. I felt the same warmth slide down my neck from both of my ears and down my chin from my nose. I could see the droplets of blood fall from me in slow motion and disappear into the darkness with the rest of me._

_I was now hip deep in darkness. My hands were completely submerged and it felt like gel. The blood pouring from my ears and nose continued to flow and I wondered if I would bleed to death before suffocating in the gel. The drops fell methodically, creating a dripping noise that was slowly driving me insane. _

_I wondered if Ned was still standing there, watching me slowly sink to my death. Thats all I could do now. Think. And Think. Nothing responded to my commands to move. I could only watch as the darkness crept up my torso slowly and think. _

_The darkness had swallowed my body up to my neck. I stopped thinking a while back and just watched. _

_Closer. _

_Up to my chin. _

_Over my mouth. _

_Filling up my nostrils. _

_My eyelids slide shut. _

_Almost there- _

"_Wake up!" came a small echo._

_'What?' I wanted to open my eyes, but the gel was sealing them shut._

"_Jesus, wake up!" the echo came again, louder this time._

_'I can't.' I willed my eyes to open up with every last bit of strength, but they wouldn't._

"_WAKE UP!" the words were loud and pleading. They didn't echo and it sounded like they were shouted right in my ear. My eyes slowly opened._

**End Dream Sequence**

And thats when I woke up." He looked over at me and tilted his head toward my mom. I sighed and my mother looked at me questioningly.

"Well, he fell asleep and I rested his head on my shoulder because the way he was sleeping would probably give him a sore neck. After a while he stopped snoring and I just thought he had woken up or something. He was still asleep though, so I thought maybe he was starting to wake up, but he wasn't....I couldn't feel his breathe on my shoulder anymore. So I freaked out for a bit and then laid him down to see if his chest was moving and..it....wasn't. I couldn't even feel breath coming out of his nose or mouth. He...he was..._dead._ I panicked and started yelling at him to wake up and he did. Eventually."

My mother wrote something else down after I was done and started to skim the notes again. After a few tense minutes she looked up and smiled.

"I don't know why you stopped breathing for sure, but I have an idea." Loomer and I glanced at each other and leaned toward my mom.

"So...?" Loomer prompted when she stayed silent.

"I think the stress and anxiety of the situation, added to your physical wounds, has caused your mind to try to go into a temperary coma. Mostly because your body isn't healing very well and you obviously have pent up frustrations with the situation. Your stressed, confused, hurt, and feeling anxious about what will happen next. I believe your dad beating and kicking you out was a catalyst." I blinked. A coma?

"But he wasn't breathing?" My mom smiled a little.

"Its common with coma patients to have very slight breathing, almost like they are going into hibernation. They seem dead, but they aren't."

"Oh, so he wasn't dead?" I asked hopefully.

"Most likely not, especially if he woke up moments later. If you had waited any longer, he probably would have gone into full comatose and who knows when he would've woken up?"

"So, I'll be alright?" Loomer asked in relief.

"Well, yeah, but you'll need to sort everything out, because emotionally, your a wreck. Well, physically, as well, but that'll heal with the proper rest." he nodded and let out a sigh of relief, as did I. "It would be in your best interest to talk to somebody who can help you sort out yourself out."

"Like a shrink?" he smirked. My mom smiled in reply.

"If that is what you want, then sure." Loomer chuckled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Then we'll start tomorrow!" she got up and went to the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"I hope everything gets sorted out."

"Yeah. Do you...can you, ya know, be there when we, um.....oh forget it." I chuckled at how nervous he was being.

"If you want me to be there when my mother psycho-analyzes you, I will be." he laughed lightly.

"That would be awesome."

"Then its no problem....baby." I stuck my tongue out teasingly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Girl." I narrowed my eyes this time and he stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now, children. Play nice." We both rolled our eyes as my mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Now what do you two want to eat?"

"Anything is good." Loomer said politely.

"Since when did you get polite?" He just rolled his eyes. "How about lasagna? We haven't had it in awhile!" Mom laughed from the kitchen.

"Lasagna it is. Would you like some salad and garlic bread to go with it?"

"Sure, sounds good." Loomer said, again acting polite. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

Thats it guys! This one is less angsty and has some fluff and humor, as well! Yay! Anyway, reviews are greeeaaaat!


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

-Yekee: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Who knows, maybe one day I will! Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

LTJM: Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Ch 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit

"You mean I have to go back to school? Tomorrow? Lame." Loomer pouted that night after dinner. It had been a week and a half since the dreams and he was still doing the therapy sessions with my mom. His ribs weren't giving him much trouble and his bruises were now a sickly greenish yellow color instead of the horrible black and blue. His face still looked beat up but not as bad as it did before.

"Yes, you do. If you two don't go back, you'll fail 8th grade and have to take summer school. Do you want to do that?" Loomer's face twisted in disgust and I had to laugh.

"No way. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"I'm not either, but I'm sure it'll be fine." I reassured.

"You too positive for your own good." I snorted.

"Well, one of us has to be positive." He rolled his eyes and sat at my desk. He started to fiddle with a picture frame containing a picture of Cookie, Moze, and I at the pool.

"Have you talked to Cookie and Moze lately?" he asked out of the blue. I sighed.

"I talked to Moze a couple days ago, but it was really awkward. I think she is mad at me. Every time I call Cookie he is always too busy to talk. I think hes avoiding me."

"Why would Moze be mad at you?"

"I think she feels betrayed because I didn't tell her about us. Shes been my best friend since forever and we've always told each other pretty much everything."

"And Cookie?"

"Doesn't like you that much. Plus, I didn't tell him either. Or hes just homophobic. I don't know, he won't talk to me." There was silence for a moment or two before Loomer stood up and sat next to me.

"I know how close you guys are, it must suck."

"Its depressing. Why should me being gay change anything? I'm not any different now than I was before."

"Don't worry Ned, your a good guy. They can't stay mad at you for too long and I'm sure things will work out just fine." Thats when I remembered Loomer's anxiety about meeting his peers again.

"How bout you? How do you think your friends will take it?" A frown came to his face at the question.

"What friends?" he answered plainly. "The only reason they hung out with me is because of my reputation." I opened my mouth to say something to battle that statement but he just looked at me.

"That sucks." he shrugged and laid back.

"I'll be fine. I don't need 'friends', besides, I really need to focus on my studies if I want to graduate this year and now I don't have anyone to prove anything to. I don't need to bully anyone either, my image is ruined anyway. Gotta work my way up the food chain again, I guess. Start over." I looked at him with must have been awe because he just smiled, "What?"

"Turning over a new leaf, huh? Gonna be a straight A student now?" I joked.

"Yeah right. I'll settle for a C average. Thats a high enough goal. Maybe I'll even join a club or something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I laid down on my stomach and looked down at him.

"I don't know. Maybe drama. I've always wanted to try it."

"Drama?" I asked skeptically. "I can't imagine you being in a play." he grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe I can join the band?" I snorted.

"I think I like the drama idea better." we laughed at the idea of Loomer playing in the band.

"Well, what about you? What are your plans for the rest of the school year?" I thought for a second before I smiled.

"I think I'm just going to focus on getting my friends to talk to me again." he nodded in understanding.

"Sounds good. Good luck with that." he sat up and yawned. "Well, I better go to sleep. Gotta wake up early tomorrow. Night Ned." I got up and kissed him goodnight and started to get ready for bed also.

"Night!" he chuckled and left the room. I stretched and walked to the pile of clothes in the corner to pick out my pjs. I chose some sweats and a shirt and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After washing up and changing I went back to my room. I picked up my cell phone and scrolled to Moze's number. I debated whether or not to call her when it rung on its own, playing 'All The Small Things', Moze's ring tone. I flipped it open and greeted her.

"Hey Ned." she sounded depressed about something and I furrowed my brow.

"Whats wrong Moze?" I heard her sigh and I waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you." I chuckled, Moze usually had too much pride to apologize and would always take a long time to finally say 'sorry'.

"Its alright Moze, I figured it gave you a shock and it would take a while for you to accept it."

"No Ned, its not 'alright'! I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to be understanding about these things especially since I understand why you didn't tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I kind of have a crush on somebody." she said nervously.

"Its not Loomer is it?" I asked suspiciously. 'It better not be.' Truth be told I was the jealous type. I heard her laugh and I sighed in relief.

"Hell no! No offense but he isn't my type."

"You mean tall, handsome, and a good guy?"

"Well, not really. You see I like short, blonde, and bitchy." I furrowed my brow. 'I don't know anyone like that except....Ooooooh'. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Shut up Ned!"

"I'm sorry but its really ridiculous! You like Missy!" I continued to laugh my ass off until I got a knock on the door. "Hold on. Come in!" Loomer opened the door and walked in.

"Whats going on?" he asked while chuckling.

"Hold on a minute. Hey Moze, can I tell Loomer?"

"What!? No!" I sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry Loomer, my lips are sealed." he shrugged and left, a slight slump in his shoulders. "You know, your going to have to get used to being around Loomer, Moze."

"But why?" she whined. I sighed in annoyance.

"Because we're _together_, you know boyfriend and....well, boyfriend. Besides, I don't like Missy but I would hang out with her if you two, you know."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it!"

"How do you know? Loomer is a pretty cool guy when he isn't bullying you, and he doesn't want to bully anyone anymore. Hes gonna join the drama club!" I heard her snort in disbelief. I stayed silent.

"Your serious aren't you?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"He wants to join the drama club? But why?"

"He wants to join a club. I'm guessing he wants to show everyone he is a decent guy and make friends."

"Why doesn't he join a sports team? He would probably be pretty good on the basketball team, hes tall."

"Maybe I'll ask him that, tomorrow. Anyway, I'm glad you came around. It would suck to not have you as a friend, especially since we're going back to school tomorrow."

"Your coming back tomorrow? The both of you?"

"Uh huh. Loomer is probably biting his fingernails to hell by now. Hes really nervous."

"Loomers _scared_ isn't he?" she asked giggling.

"Yes, but don't let him know that you know that he is a big baby." we laughed and a faint voice came over the line from her side.

"Okay mom. Well, I got to go now, Ned. See you tomorrow!"

"You too Moze! Later!" I hung up and set my phone down. I got up and went out to the living room where Loomer had been sleeping since he got here. Sure enough he was staring at the ceiling and fidgeting.

"Hey." he greeted and I jumped. His eyes hadn't moved from the ceiling at all. "You know, you need to walk quieter." he grinned up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have good news."

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't have anything to do with Moze having a lesbian crush on Missy and finally coming to her senses and apologizing for being an idiot, would it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You eves dropper." he chuckled.

"Sorry, but I was walking by to go to the bathroom and I heard you say, 'You like Missy' and then I found out you were talking to Moze, so I just put 2 and 2 together."

"Don't let her know you know or I'm dead and possibly you, too. Moze is violent."

"Point taken. So thats all?"

"Well, she agreed to give you a chance as well. Thats good."

"I suppose it is. The more people on our side the better, right? And Moze is pretty cool, I guess. Plus, she can kick everybody in that school's ass, so yay us."

"You don't sound too enthused."

"I'm just tired." I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed. "And maybe a little nervous. This is a huge deal." I smiled and got up.

"Yeah, but it'll be alright. We have one friend and if all else fails, thats better than none." he nodded and yawned again. "G'night."

"Night." I went back to my room and laid in bed for a while before falling asleep.

------------------

"EARTHQUAKE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" is what woke me up the next morning. I don't want to admit it, but I screamed like a little girl.

"AHHHH!" I jumped out of bed and made a run for the door when I heard laughing. I turned around to see Loomer sitting on my bed laughing loudly and clutching his side. "What the heck?" he didn't answer immediately, seeing as he couldn't breathe, but he eventually calmed down.

"That was hilarious! I've never seen you move that fast and you screamed like a little girl!" I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. I admit it, I was pouting, but he was a jerk, so it was okay.

"Jerk."

"Girl."

"Baby!"

"Brat!"

"Okay boys, time to get ready for school!" my mother interrupted cheerfully from the doorway. "The money for lunch is on the table and breakfast is in the oven." 1

"Okay mom! See you later!"

"Later Laura!" my mom smiled and left us to get ready. "Well, I'm going to go get ready." Loomer left and I got ready as well. We ate breakfast, washed up, got our bags ready, and left to catch the bus.

We opened the door to see Moze with her hand raised to knock.

"Hey guys. Thought I would walk with you."

"Hey Moze."

"Hey Billy-Woah, did you just call me Moze?"

"Uh yeah, so?" he blinked questioningly at her.

"You don't call me Moze. You call me Jennifer, well, usually."

"I had a crush on you." I shot him a peeved look and he grinned. "b-but not anymore! I like Ned so I call you Moze, unless you don't want me to because I don't have to. I can-"

"Moze is fine, Loomer." she cut him off laughing. "Wow, your whipped."

"Yeah well..." I crossed my arms and looked at him again. "Ahem, anyway, don't we got a bus to catch?"

"Watch it Loomer." I threatened as I walked passed him to join Moze.

"Sure thing!" he slowed to walk behind Moze and I and stayed quiet while we talked.

"You call him Loomer? Isn't that a little...I don't know, impersonal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your together. Shouldn't you call him by his first name?"

"Huh, I didn't think about that. He doesn't seem to mind it though." she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Loomer, would you prefer Ned to call you Loomer or Billy?" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh, well, he could call me either. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Hmph, well, does he call you Ned or Bigby?" she asked me, leaving Loomer in silence behind us.

"He calls me Ned, but so what?"

"Well, he used to call you Bigby, but Ned is more personal and you are together."

"You won't quit until I agree to call him Billy, will you?"

"Nope." I sighed and adjusted my backpack.

"Fine."

"Great." we continued to chatter as we walked to the bus stop and waited a few minutes until it came.

"Well, here we go." I said to Billy. He smiled tightly and grabbed my hand.

------------------

1: my mom puts breakfast in the oven to keep it warm because I wake up later than everyone else.

Welp, this one was a little more light hearted but fear not! It will get angstyer! Yay angst! I just like to put in some comic (unless it isn't funny eh heheheheh heh, right.) relief sometimes, its fun! Anyway, enjoy and reviews are wonderful!


	7. Girls & Boys

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

LTJM: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Enjoy!

Ch: Girls & Boys

Billy's POV

As soon as we stepped on the bus all eyes were on us. We looked for a seat toward the front just to avoid walking past all the staring and whispering kids. Unfortunately, the closest seat to the front of the bus was in the middle. Ned gripped my hand harder as we made our way to the empty seat, single file, me in front. As I walked by, there were a few glares but not nearly as many as I thought.

'Maybe it won't be so bad. Some of the girls are even giggling.' The girls right behind our chosen seat were giggling and pointing at our clasped hands. I felt my face get warmer when one of them winked suggestively.

'Oh boy.' I hurriedly pushed Ned in the seat and sat down just as quickly. Moze took a seat next to the girl sitting in the seat next to us and the bus started for the next stop.

"This isn't so bad." Ned whispered. I leaned over to whisper back but I was cut off by giggling.

"They are so adorable!" we both snapped our heads around to see the two girls behind us staring expectantly at us.

"What?" I growled out. The girl on the left turned her nose up and sniffed indignantly. They both sat back down and we could only hear whispering and giggles.

"Well, thats better than flat out despising us." Ned reasoned.

"Your too positive." I muttered. Ned threw me a sharp warning look and I crossed my arms and (I do NOT pout) muttered to myself. 'I hope the day goes quickly.'

The rest of the bus ride was much the same. The girls behind us continued to giggle and whisper about us and the new students that got on would either; glare at us in disgust, laugh at us, or giggle at us. Some of them didn't even seem to care and would act normally. I got a few weird looks because I don't usually ride this bus. Fortunately, none of them cowered away from me, which is good.

After twenty minutes we made it to school and filed off the bus. Ned squeezed my hand and I smiled slightly at him.

"Here we go!" he said brightly and dragged me over to Moze. "Lets go!"

"Alright." we headed in together and we made it all the way to Ned's locker before we were confronted.

"Hey Ned!" we both looked over to see Missy. I looked over to Ned questioningly to see him looking at me with the same look. "Oh hey Loomer!" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey...whats...up?"

"Oh not much, I was wondering when you two would come back to school. Don't worry, you guys are like old news. Everybody stopped talking about you like a week ago, but there are still a few people that are a little pissed. No big deal though. So why were you guys gone so long?"

"Well, Loo-I mean Billy had to-" Ned was cut off by Missy.

"Oh my god Loomer! What happened to you!? You look like you were hit by a truck!"

"You could say that," I muttered. "but I have a question for you."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Why are you talking to us?" she giggled and waved her hand as if it was obvious.

"Well, once I heard Ned was gay I gave up on him and, after bitching about it for a while, I decided it would be pretty cool to have gay friends!" Ned face palmed and I sighed in annoyance.

"Missy, we are gay but we aren't like those effeminate gay guys. We are just regular guys who just happen to like kissing each other. No big deal." Ned explained.

"Well, I'm not effeminate, but I don't know about you." I joked and he elbowed me in the side.

"Well, at least I'm not a baby." he muttered and I rolled my eyes. Missy giggled.

"Anyway, sorry to burst your bubble, but we aren't going shopping with you and we aren't going to paint nails." I joked and she laughed.

"Thats alright, we can do other stuff! I heard that 'Blondes From Mars' was a good movie, you want to go watch it after school?" Ned looked like he wanted to say no but I hurriedly agreed.

"Yeah, sounds great," Ned looked at me like I just grew another head but I just smirked at him, "but on two conditions."

"Depends on what they are."

"Moze gets to come with us." Ned glared at me and I winked.

"Sounds fair, what else."

"Next time we get to see a movie of our choosing." she smiled and held out her hand.

"Deal. See you boys and Moze at four!" she walked off and Ned turned on me.

"Why did you do that!"

"Ned, I'm helping Moze out for one and it helps us out, too." he crossed his arms and looked at me questioningly.

"How does it help us?"

"Well, Missy doesn't hate us and is willing to hang out with us. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess and she might be pretty cool, but what about Moze, she'll kill you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." 'Crap, she will kill me!' "Um, just tell her to meet us at the movie theater at four. I'll think of something."

"Alright." he opened his locker and pulled out a few books. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yup." I slung my arm around his shoulders, which were at a perfect height for an arm rest, conveniently. "At least we don't have to find places to hang out in secret. Thats a good thing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Sweet." we walked to my locker next and I pulled out the books I needed. "You have math today, huh?"

"Yeah. Way lame." he snorted and wrapped an arm around my back and I returned my arm to his shoulders.

"Remember, you want to get better grades."

"Oh yeah. What was I thinking?" he laughed and started to drag me down the hall. People were moving out of our way and looking at us as we went. It was starting to get really weird. A group of guys, most likely jocks judging by their jackets, sneered at us and I winked at them suggestively, causing them to turn away in disgust. Ned elbowed me in the side and laughed.

"What?" I said jokingly.

"I see you've gotten over your fears of facing your peers." I snorted.

"I don't care what those idiots think. They're bigger morons than I am." we stopped walking outside of a classroom.

"Well, this is you." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the room.

"We're early. Classes don't start 'til 8:30."

"Yeah, but your turning over a new leaf and that means getting to class on time."

"Its 8:25?"

"I still have to get to class."

"Oh right. Well, next time I'll walk you to class, because thats what the man does."

"Oh? And what am I?" he put his free arm on his hip and looked at me, daring me to say the wrong answer.

"Um....I guess it doesn't really matter who walks who to class. As long as we get there on time, right?"

"Good answer. Now I gotta go, see you later." he went to walk away and I got an idea. 'Might as well give everyone a show.'

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" he turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What am I forgetting?" he smiled.

"Well, we held hands, hugged, you walked me to class, you figure it out." I wiggled my eyebrows. He scoffed and smiled.

"Whatever." he walked over and tugged me down for a short peck. He let go and walked away. "Bye Billy."

"See ya!" I looked at the people, who were staring at me, and gave them a small wave. "Thats all folks!" they all turned away in embarrassment and I walked into class snickering.

'Maybe Ned was right, this isn't so bad.' I stopped and looked at the choice of seats. I usually choose one in the back but I was trying to buckle down on my studies, so maybe one toward the front would be better?

"The third row is close enough to the front." I chose a seat in the third row that was the farthest from the window since it always distracted me. I set my bag down and took out pencil and paper. I was only waiting for a minute before the rest of the students filed in. I noticed that Buzz and Jerry sat the farthest from my seat and they kept sending me strange looks. They weren't disgusted or angry looks but I couldn't tell what they were. I shrugged and looked to my paper.

I was labeling my paper when I heard people sit in the seats in front, next, and behind me. I looked around me and noticed that they were the same guys from the hallway.

'Ah crap.' Once the bell rang the teacher, Dr. Xavier, began to write formulas and lecture in that weird accent that I could hardly understand on a good day. I was in the middle of writing notes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I could see the guy next to me lean over the aisle a bit in my peripherals and focused harder on what the teacher was saying. He tapped me a couple more times before the guy in front of me adjusted in his seat so that he was sitting sideways, his feet in the aisle. I continued to ignore the tapping and the feeling of eyes on the back on my head, no doubt from the one behind me.

"Mr. Loomer." Dr. Xavier had just written an equation on the board.

"Yes?" I gulped, hoping I wouldn't have to get up.

"Vy don't you come up here and finish dis equation?" she asked. I barely understood what she said but I did know I would have to get up. I sighed and got up. I went to step over the guy's legs and his foot caught mine. I tripped and fell on the floor.

"Uuuuugh." I tried to catch myself but I wasn't quick enough. My bruised ribs protested at the sudden hard contact. I gripped the desk next to me and pulled myself up, holding my ribcage all the while.

"Are you alright, Mr. Loomer?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I winced at the pain in my chest. Breathing was causing it to hurt and I wondered if I fractured an already bruised rib.

"Maybe you should see the nurse." Before I could protest, she assigned somebody to walk me to the nurse's office. I felt somebody grip my arm and tug me out of the door. I looked down and recognized the person as Coconuthead.

"Those guys are jerks." he stated out of nowhere.

"You saw?"

"No but you aren't clumsy enough to trip without some outside influence. Plus, those guys have been talking about you two since they found out. It was only a matter of time before they let their thoughts be known now that your back." I looked at him in a new light. He was treating me nicely when only a few weeks ago I was giving him wedgies and stealing his lunch money. I felt regret bubble up in me for treating him so badly.

"Uh, I'm sorry for, you know, beating you up and stuff."

"Its alright."

"No, it isn't. I've been a real jerk to you and your friends, but your a pretty decent dude and I'm trying to 'turn over a new leaf' so to speak, so it would be cool if we could just start over, ya know? Forget about all the wedgies, swirlies, and other things I've done in the past." he smiled excitedly.

"That would be awesome."

"Cool." we continued on to the nurses office chatting about anime, which I found that we both like. We arrived at the office and he left for class, leaving me alone with the school nurse.

"Well, this is a first. I usually don't get you in here, I get your victims."

"Well, you won't be getting my victims anymore, but you might be getting me a few more times." she chuckled a little and motioned me to sit on the table.

"Just let me have a look. Where does it hurt?"

"Oh pretty much everywhere," I pulled up my shirt, "but right here is the most painful."

"My lord what happened to you?!"

"I um, tripped." I could tell that she didn't believe it but she didn't say anything and started feeling my ribcage. She made little 'hm' noises as she continued to work and after five minutes she pulled away.

"Well, you need to go to the hospital and I'm going to need to call your parents." she ignored my protests and left for the office.

'Oh man! This can't be good!' I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to Ned.

**Nurse is callin my parents**

_Y?_

**Jocks tripped me in class, hurt myself, went to nurse**

_Do u hav 2 go home?_

**Hospital**

_Wat is goin 2 happen?_

**Idk, I'll let u kno in a little while**

_Ok, c u l8r_

**Bye**

I put my phone in my pocket as the nurse came into the room.

"Your parents don't claim you anymore and you don't have any guardians listed, so I will be taking you to the hospital. Afterward, the childcare officials will take you until they can make contact with a relative. Now come on." I stood up in shock. 'What is going to happen? My closest relative lives in....Oh God.' I walked behind her and rode in silence. I sat in the hospital waiting room in a daze, where the nurse left me, until a voice knocked me out of it.

"Billy Loomer?" I looked up at a middle aged doctor, who was smiling kindly at me and gesturing for me to follow him. I got up slowly and followed him to a room where he told me to sit down. "So where does it hurt?" I lifted up my shirt for the second time and showed him my bruised chest. He checked them out, just like the nurse had, and then wrote something down. He motioned me to pull my shirt down. "What happened?"

"Uh, well-" just then I saw Mr. Bigby at the counter through the gap in the door. "Mr. Bigby!" I yelled out, causing him to turn around. I jumped off the table and opened the door.

"Billy?" he walked over to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I..my ribs..."

"I see. Were they injured again?"

"Yeah, some kid tripped me in class and I landed on them."

"Wait, injured again? I knew it looked like somebody beat him up, those bruises are at least a couple weeks old."  
"Would it be okay if I took him, Dr.? Hes a...friend of my son's." he looked like he was going to say no, but just smiled and nodded. I followed Mr. Bigby out of the door and to his office. The minute we sat down I blurted out what was really bothering me.

"My parents disowned me and the school nurse called child services." his eyes widened considerably at the outburst.

"Who is your closest living relative?"

"My Uncle on my mother's side. Hes in the military."

"That doesn't bode well."

"Hes a decent enough guy. I like him pretty well and hes never shown the same distaste my father has for...gay people."

"So whats the problem, it sounds like it'll be fine?"

"Hes stationed in Hawaii."

Oooooh! What will happen next?! Just read to see!!!


	8. Thanks For The Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

LTJM: Thanks and enjoy!

Ch: Thanks For The Memories

Ned's POV

"So wheres Loomer?" Moze asked. We were standing outside of the theater waiting for Missy, not that Moze knew that.

"Hes in the hospital. I haven't heard from him since this morning."

"I hope hes okay." I nodded in agreement. A few moments of silence passed before Moze broke it. "So if he isn't coming than who are we waiting for?"

"Well-"

"Hey guys! Wheres Loomer?" I turned to Missy with a big smile, ignoring the glare burning a hole through my head.

"Uh, hes sick." I lied quickly. "Moze and I already have our tickets, so why don't you go get yours? 4:45 is the showing we picked."

"Okay!" she walked away and I turned to Moze.

"Look, before you go berserk, it was Billy's idea. He overheard me talking to you on the phone last night and decided to 'help' you out." she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

"Look on the bright side, you'll be hanging out with the person you like." she smiled.

"Thats true." Missy came back and we headed to our theater, Missy and Moze talking beside me.

'I hope everything turns out okay.' I was getting a little worried. He said he would let me know what was going on later. 'Well, its later. Why hasn't he called or something?'

We bought drinks and popcorn and headed to our theater. The guy took our tickets and let us in and we sat in the middle of the theater, the best seats. Missy and Moze were still talking and I smiled. Maybe things will happen for them, too. Soon the movie started and all thoughts of Billy flew out of my mind.

Later~

"That was hilarious!" Missy had laughed so hard. Right now Moze and her were supporting each other, laughing ridiculously loud. I laughed along with them.

"Yeah, my side hurts from laughing so much!" I turned my phone back on to see that I had a voice mail. I punched in my password and listened to the message.

"**Hey Ned, its me. I'm, ah crap....the school nurse called child services. I won't....I can't say it. Just call me back so I don't have to do this in a message." **

"You guys, I gotta make a phone call."

"You gonna call your boyfriend?" Moze teased and Missy laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat on a bench while Missy and Moze walked off. I dialed Billy's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Ned." he didn't sound too happy.

"Hey, whats going on?" he sighed.

"Well, I'm with the child service people right now. They're doing a bunch of paperwork right now. They talked to my uncle a little while ago, hes my new guardian."

"So you won't be staying with us anymore?"

"No, I have to stay here until he shows up. He'll be here in a couple days or so."

"A couple days? Why so long?" I heard him sigh again. I thought I heard a sniffle but figured it was a figment of my imagination.

"Ned, I'm moving." his voice cracked a little bit and I knew he was trying not to cry.

"Moving where?"

"....Bradshaw Army Airfield."

"And where is that?" There was a really long pause and I figured he was calming his nerves, which worried me.

"Ned, I'm moving to Hawaii. I'll be gone before the end of the week is through." my mouth fell open and I dropped the phone on my lap. I heard him calling my name over the phone but I was just to shocked to say anything. After a while he stopped and I hung up the phone. I cradled my head in my hands, still unable to get over my shock. I don't know how long I sat there until I heard my name being called.

"Ned? What happened?" Missy asked, sitting next to me and rubbing my back. Moze sat down as well, but she was never one to be touchy feely so she just sat there.

"Hes moving to Hawaii." I whispered.

"What was that?" Moze asked.

"Hes moving to Hawaii. Billy is. He'll be gone soon." They were both silent, not knowing what to say. There wasn't much someone could say.

"Come on, lets get you home. I'm sure you have stuff to think about." Missy said, helping me up. We left the theater and walked home, parting ways with Missy a block or so before ours. We reached our houses a couple minutes later and silently parted ways. I walked into my house and deftly made the way to my room. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. I must have dozed off because I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk right now."

"Ned let me in." I jumped up from the bed and unlocked the door to let Billy in.

"I thought you had to stay there?"

"They are letting me gather my things and go to school tomorrow too, just to say bye to all my friends or whatever."

"Oh." he stood in the doorway awkwardly and I fiddled with my comforter. "So, why do you have to move? Why can't you stay here?"

"The nurse called my parents and found out they disowned me. I didn't have anyone else for contact information on any of my forms. My uncle is the closest living relative I have left and my parents wouldn't sign any of the papers that would allow me to live with you."

"Your parents are jerks, you know that, right?" he snorted and sat on my bed.

"I know it better than anyone, trust me."

"So everything has been finalized. You'll be leaving soon."

"In one day to be exact. My uncle is flying up tomorrow morning, signing some papers, and flying back tomorrow evening, with me in tow. Apparently he is a really important person down there and doesn't have a lot of free time."

"I guess that means we're done."

"Yeah, guess so." we sat in silence for another minute or so before I felt him hugging my shoulders. "We can keep in contact though. We can still be friends, if you want to, that is." I snorted.

"Be friends with you? No way!" I joked and he punched my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah whatever. Jerk."

"Baby."

"Girl."

"Dork." we laughed at our childish behavior and then sat together is comfortable silence. "Maybe you can come visit once in a while. My parents are kind of fond of you."

"Maybe I will. I'll miss your parents, too. They're pretty awesome."

"I will, too." I blushed a little bit when he kissed my cheek and even more after what he said next.

"I'll miss you the most. I better go though. Gotta gather what little I still have."

"Need help?"

"I don't know, do I?" he glanced at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and chased him out the door. We gathered his stuff just in time for him to leave.

"Are you ready, Billy?" the woman from child services asked politely.

"Yeah sure." he turned to my parents and I and smiled bashfully. "Well, thanks for letting me stay here. I appreciate it."

"Oh no problem, your always welcome in our home Billy." my mom said and gave him hug. My father shook his hand before he turned to me.

"Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow, but in case I don't, I'll miss you. I'm sorry I never got to take you out like I was planning to. Maybe one day, huh? Thanks for being so great." he hugged me and I snuck a kiss to his neck.

"You too. See ya."

"Later." he waved as he exited the house and my mom started sniffling. "Come on mom," I said jokingly, "he isn't dead."

"I know, but its so sad! Aren't you sad?"

"Well, yeah. Really sad, but it'll be alright. I'm sure of it."

"You really are too positive." she joked and I smiled.

"Maybe I am." I left them and went to my room. I didn't cry like some girl but I was extremely sad. I couldn't understand why things sucked so much. Couldn't things be good for once? Every time something good happens, something else three times worse happens. "Fates a bitch." that was my conclusion anyway. After a while of brooding like an emo (haha, just had to put that in there) I fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Stupid alarm.' I got up sluggishly and looked at the time. '7? Oh right, school.' I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to perform my morning ritual. A half hour later I was clean, dressed, and ready to go to school.

"Bye mom and dad!" I called as I exited the house. I didn't hear their reply as I headed to the bus stop. Moze was already there waiting so I walked over to her.

"Hey Ned."

"Hey." I was feeling lousy and I felt there was no reason to hide it.

"Whats up?" she asked with concern. It wasn't often that I was depressed.

"Billy is leaving tonight. This is his last day here."

"Oh. That really sucks."

"Yeah." she didn't say anything back and I was grateful. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it right now, probably wouldn't ever want to talk about it. The bus came a few minutes later and we boarded it and sat together. The whole ride was spent in silence but I didn't mind it. We reached the school a little while later and we got off the bus to see Missy and Billy talking by the school entrance. We walked up to them and Moze greeted them.

"Hey guys." Missy said unhappily.

"Hey." Moze replied normally. I sighed and waved slightly. We stood together awkwardly until Billy broke the silence.

"Well, I don't really have many people to say goodbye to besides you guys so I guess this is goodbye, for now, anyway." he hugged Missy first and then Moze, pausing to whisper something in her ear, causing her to snort and punch his shoulder playfully.

"I don't know if I'll miss you, Loomer." she joked, "It'll probably be really boring and stuff without you around. The nerds won't complain though." they laughed and I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, give em' one last wedgie for me, huh?" he joked.

"Sure thing." he turned to me and we stood looking at each other for a bit. "Well, Missy and I got to go. See you in a bit Ned, bye Loomer!" she dragged Missy off to who knows where waving goodbye.

"Its gonna suck without you guys." he said. I snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Now shut up and give me a hug." he smiled and we hugged for a moment.

"I'll never get why you like to hug so much. Its so girly." he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Baby." there was silence for a while before he broke it again.

"I'm gonna miss you and stuff, ya know that right?"

"I'll miss you and 'stuff', too." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should probably get going. Class and stuff."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, alright. Call me when you get there." he nodded and started for the parking lot.

"Yeah, I will. Later." I waved and watched him get into a car before the bell rang and I hurried off to class.

Welp that is the end of this chapter and story. There will be an epilogue so fear not! Peace and reviews are great!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

Epilogue: Seasons

~Ned~After graduation~

Ned graduated the eighth grade with a B average and Cookie eventually talked to him again. Their relationship isn't as close as it used to be, but they can talk for fifteen minutes before it gets awkward, which is a vast improvement. He dated Suzie for the last few weeks of eighth grade, the summer, and two months of ninth grade before he discovered her cheating on him with a sophomore and broke up with her. He doesn't talk to her anymore.

He was on the high school soccer and track team, lettering in both. He has had three serious relationships while in high school, two girls and one boy, and reached home with all three of them. He graduated high school with a 3.4 GPA and was accepted into UCLA, where he will attend this fall.

~Moze~Same~

Missy and Moze got together on the last day of eighth grade and are still together now. They are both attending UCLA with Ned. Moze got a volleyball scholarship. They will all be living in the same dorm building. Moze graduated with full honors and a 4.0 GPA. Missy eventually gave up her mean ways, with much aid on Moze's part, and joined the swim team. They've been getting it on since the 11th grade prom.

~Loomer~Same~

Loomer changed his last name to Bachman, his uncle's last name but people still call him Loomer, though.

Ned and Loomer stayed in touch frequently in the beginning and Loomer visited at least twice a year but as the years passed they made contact less frequently, every two or three weeks. Loomer did join the drama club at his high school in Hawaii, also the baseball and surf teams. He picked up Tae Kwon Dou as a hobby and did yoga on the beach as well. He also picked up his grades. After a year and a half of living in Hawaii, his and uncle moved them out to Maryland for a year before moving to Washington, where he finished out high school. He graduated with a 3.3 GPA.

He didn't date much because he didn't socialize much but he did date a guy for a year and a girl for 8 months. However, he was slightly promiscuous in his last two years of school and ended up getting a girl pregnant at a party during his senior year. She gave birth to a boy and a month later left, leaving Loomer with the kid. He is also attending UCLA. Neither Ned nor he knows that the other is attending there also.

That is it, guys! I'm thinking of making a sequel but I'm not entirely sure right now though. We'll see though! Peace guys and review if you want a sequel or if you have ideas for a sequel! I'm out!


End file.
